After The Battle
by Wulfric Gryffindor
Summary: Albus stares out his window over the castle grounds thinking about the last battle, and one young man.


**Disclaimer: It's not mine.. I wish it was.. but it's not.

* * *

**

Albus looked out over the castle grounds, or what was left of them anyways. The final battle had been costly to both sides, with good triumphing over evil. Though it had looked for awhile there that Voldemort might over take them all. Harry though, the dear child, had put himself in the line of fire like it was his destiny to and came out on top.

Albus smiled sadly as he tore himself from the window to look back towards his own rooms. Harry was laying in one of those rooms right now, nobody knew if he'd be alright or not. With a sigh escaping his lips, the aged headmaster turned to once again look out the window.

Closing his eyes, he could see the spell fire, and he could even hear the shouts in his ears of the different spells and curses being thrown across the battlefield. Many of Hogwarts finest students rushed out to help Order members and Aurors in this final stance. Some knew that if Hogwarts fell, the wizarding world would fall with it. The younger students that did not have enough experience under their belts ran about the castle doing what they could to help. Some of the younger more talented students had been in a couple of Harry's DA classes, and showed others how to shoot spells from the ramparts of the castle.

But the real amazement of the battle was how well the DA students worked as a team. Albus watched them out of the corner of his eye as he battled across the field with Harry, and he noticed how fluid their movements were. "Harry taught them well, " was the thought that ran through his head at seeing them casting spells many other Sixth and Seventh years hadn't even heard of. The wizened man rememebered looking up and seeing a few of the Quidditch stars up in the air on brooms attacking from above. Harry had thought of everything for a full out attack.

Albus paused in his musings as he heard a noise from his rooms, but when nothing followed it he returned to his gazing. He had been side by side with Harry all throughout the fight, and there was never a moment where he was prouder of this boy, no man, beside him. Harry didn't show fear, or even anger at this vile creature in front of him. Voldemort tried to weaken Harry by harming those he loved, and it would have worked before Harry went under Albus' wing, but now that gave him even more determination to win.

In the weeks and months leading up to this fight, Harry had either been with Albus or the DA in his free time. With Albus he was learning magic thought to be forgotten and learning how to use it in a fierce battle setting. Then in the DA, Harry was helping them realize that a battle couldn't be won by a single person, and how many had to group together under a common cause to win. By mock battles and duels, the DA became more than a group of students. They were basically a training ground for the Order. Of this Albus was proud.

Still nothing beat the pride Albus had for Harry when he jumped in front of a curse being thrown in the headmaster's direction. After that simple move, the tide of the battle changed. Once again, Harry and Voldemort connected with their brotherly wands and this time Harry didn't nor did he want to let go. By forcing Voldemort to face all he had done, he weakened him, and simply afterwards all the magic that Tom Riddle had done to his own body and spirit, burned out of him. After that, there wasn't much left of him, and without the magic holding him together he disappeared.

Albus knew this time that it was for good, because there was no way Tom could rebind all of that magic to himself once again. As he had went to smile at Harry, he watched him fall. Holding onto that connection took much out of him, and not to mention seeing everyone, including his parents, Remus, Charlie, and Ginny, come out of the brotherly connection of wands. Something broke Harry's spirit as the magic drained from his enemy. Picking his child up, for no matter what anyone said Albus felt as though Harry was his, he carried him up to his own rooms and laid him in the guest room Harry had fallen asleep in many times. Poppy had been through and looked at him, and said that if he woke up, he'd do it in his own time when he was ready to. Albus just hoped that was soon.

Sadly, Albus focused his gaze on the Quidditch pitch and allowed a tear to slide down his cheek as he whispered, " Please my child, wake up. There's so much more for you in this world. You said earlier you wanted to teach, the DADA job is yours for when you are ready. You have a fine young woman who loves you more than anything, she told me earlier that the two of you planned on getting married. How'd you hide that from me? I can forgive that, I would have anyways and then she told me what you wanted to name your first son. Wulfric Albus Potter, that's an interesting name, but I'd love for you to tell me why you chose the name. I wouldn't allow your Hermione to tell me, because I know you are going to be the one to tell me.." With that, Albus bowed his head and cried softly.

"Of course I'll tell you the story why Albus," said Harry from behind him causing the older wizard to jump. " The child will need a grandfather now won't he?"

A smile graced both men's faces, and they both knew that things would be alright now.

* * *

**a/n:** I just sat here and wrote this entire danged thing. It's surprising that I can pull nothing out of my head, get this, and yet I can only inch forward with my stories that are longer than this.. It's insane. I'm not quite sure if it makes complete sense cause I'm a little out of it on some meds.. like asprin and whatever the really good pill mum gave me was...Though, the bad thing is, I have an idea for another oneshot, but it would be a song fic.. that one may take longer to come up with though.. just because I'm trying to make a fic work with a certain song.. but oh well. Actually I have a couple songs here in my gigantical list that could work for a song fic..hmm..

And Reviews are like Vicodin.. those of you watch House, you rule... and that makes me happy.. so even though this is a oneshot... can I have just a little bit of feedback?


End file.
